ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
New Lordaeron
New Lordaeron emerged from tearly in Year 28 following the War against the Lich King in part due to multiple concerted efforts from the Argent Dawn, Argent Crusade, Cenarion Circle, and Lordaeron Temple Knights. Rising from the Scourge-infested Plaguelands, New Lordaeron was formed when settlers (primarily human) began flocking northwards following the economic devestation in the south. These settlers arrived when it became known that the Lich King had perished in Northrend and the Scourge of the Plaguelands had been contained. Refugees of the original Kingdom of Lordaeron were some of the first to make their way back. Dreams of prosperity beckoned many to the recovering Plaguelands and soon communities began to emerge east of Tyr's Hand under the protection of Lord Lutheri Forsen. Within the space of a few months, a military administration could no longer contain the expanding Lordaeron population and thereby the first vestiages of civilian governance appeared. ---- The Kingdom of Lordaeron and Occupation of the Scourge The nation of New Lordaeron emerged from the ruins the Kingdom of Lordaeron, which had collapsed in Year 20 when Prince Arthas Menethil slew his father, King Terenas Menethil II. Their once proud heritage dissolved as the undead Scourge rampaged through the countryside. The intense piety common to the people of Lordaeron was channelled into the zealotry of the Scarlet Crusade or the rational devotion of the Argent Dawn. The Scarlets managed to maintain a few bastions of power throughout Lordaeron which would later prove useful for the Lordaeron Temple Knights or Argent Crusade in refortifying. However, they did not possess the respect for law that would be necessary to build a nation. For eight years, the Lordaeron's lands festered under the blight of the Scourge and the Lich King's majordomo: Kel'Thuzad. The War against the Lich King At the start of Year 27, the Lich King released the might of his undead forces against Azeroth. His blatant aggression rallied the factions of Azeroth to combat him in Northrend. However, the Scourge retained a foothold in the Plaguelands. It was the Lordaeron Temple Knights and a small portion of the Argent Dawn that contained the undead threat while the majority of the war was fought in Northrend. The interim Tyr's Hand State After the Battle of Tyr's Hand, numerous disputes between the Lordaeron Temple Knights and the Argent Crusade began to emerge. Matters of judicial authority were the first to arise. Then problems regarding sanition. Next, matters escalated with argued over where religious rituals could and could not be performed. Lord Lutheri Forsen and Highlord Fordring spent sometime in heated debate before agreeing to jointly administering the city. The Lordaeron Temple Knights would be the ones to populate the city while the Argents would defend it. Also, Fordring gave the Temple Knights the parcel of land that the ruins of New Avalon stood upon for the purpose of resettlement. This event would mark the beginning of what would later be dubbed the "Tyr's Hand State." Essentially, New Lordaeron would emerge out of this small jointly administered city and small land grant. It would be the influx of refugees to flood in after the Battle of Stromgarde gave the impetus for the formation of a civilian government---which was to be led by Lord Beketus Caballero. News of this bastion forming in the north proved to inspire those in the south that were suffering from the economic turmoil following the War of the Lich King. Within a few weeks, homeless vagabonds, convicts, refugees, and exiles would stream into the region of Darrowmere Forest to erect to villages and rebuild the old ones. The Borough Divisions Once it became apparent that the Tyr's Hand administration could no longer maintain the security of New Lordaeron, Lord Lutheri Forsen convened the Council of Headmen. The council consisted of the headmen from each of the new nation's emerging settlements. These representatives gathered in Tyr's Hand in mid-autumn and agreed on the creation of ten administrative units within New Lordaeron. These units would be known as "boroughs" as they had been known before the Third War. There were to be nine boroughs and Tyr's Hand would considered an administrative district. The matter of Tyr's Hand nearly divided the Council of Headmen as each wanted the new capital city to be located in their own borough. Luckily, Lord Lutheri Forsen crafted the "Tyr's Hand Compromise" in which the city would remain outside of the boroughs and be ruled by a Lord-Administrator. Furthermore, the headmen agreed that the Lordaeron Temple Knights would continue to act as the national military force; yet, each borough was permited to possess a militia of up to five hundred men-at-arms. Various other arrangements were made in regards to anti-corruption ordinances, taxation protocols, judicial processes, and inter-borough agreements. Within four days, the Council ended and the headmen returned to their villages. The Assembly of Lords ---- The Boroughs Tyr's Hand Township Havenshire Borough Northdale Borough Corin's Crossing Borough Blackwood Borough Thondroril Borough East Darrowmere Borough West Darrowmere Borough Stratholme Province Hearthglen Province ---- Demographics Infrastructure and the Economy As to be expected with a fledging nation, New Lordaeron's economy lacks the stability seen in Stormwind or Ironforge. Furthermore, it also lacks the strong manufacturing backbone that has allowed such nations to fight large scale wars. Agriculture, forestry, and mining are the key elements in New Lordaeron's economy because they require the unskilled labor that New Lordaeron is teeming with. There are a few endeavors on the part of a few bold entreprenuers, typically of the upper class, such as Lord Erek Galbarrow and his brothers leading the construction industry with the Galbarrow Consortium or Lord Beketus Caballero's banking empire. However, with low costs on raw materials, members of the middle class have managed to gain a foothold in the market, such as Rayren Onerplow of Thondroril's Onerplow Boatwright Co. or Thesus Philostrate's New Avalon Foundry and Works. For centuries the assumption has been that the middle class is the driving force for manufacturing and the upper is the force for the services market. The same is true for New Lordaeron. The Caballero Banks Because many of the residents in New Lordaeron arrived in the country with little more than the clothes on their back, the need for coin to energize the entreprenuerial spirit was critical. This need was satisfied by the creation of the Caballero Bank in New Avalon that began to grant loans out to various parties. Once the initial returns came in, the Caballeros began expanding to all of New Lordaeron's urban centers infusing the economy with small bursts of currency acquired through tariffs and docking fees at Tyr's Bay. Agriculture ---- Religion ---- Culture ---- Military ---- Relations with other Factions